


but baby it's cold outside

by kingslayersrogue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, lots of tropey bullshit, set like 6 to seven months after deans change, this is my own take on the shield coming back together, time is a construct that bends to my will, yet somehow still winter, you can rip this universe from my COLD DEAD HANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: He didn't know who they had him riding with. Normally he would've driven alone, like everything else he did these days, but with the coming snow storms and the bleak travel conditions, Hunter insisted everyone travel with a ‘buddy’. It was bullshit but it would be more of a hassle to try and argue with the COO than just deal with whoever they saddled him with. He slung his bag over his shoulder, storming out of his locker room. Ignoring how the minimal staff still left in the venue subtly, not enough, jumped out of his way. (Loose cannon, hot head, dangerous, nothing he hadn't been called before.) He was damn tired and ready to at least pretend to sleep until it was his turn to drive.He swings the door open, sliding into the passenger seat. “You” He snarls, making Seth wince from the driver's seat. Dean tears into his backpack, digging around for his earbuds and beanie. Pulling them out almost hard enough to rip. He pulls the hat onto his head and puts in one bud. “Dean-”“Don't. You can wake me up when it's time to switch, that's it.” He puts in the other bud pulls the beanie over his eyes and turns the volume all the way up. The only thing Seth can do is drive.





	but baby it's cold outside

He didn't know who they had him riding with. Normally he would've driven alone, like everything else he did these days, but with the coming snow storms and the bleak travel conditions, Hunter insisted everyone travel with a ‘buddy’. It was bullshit but it would be more of a hassle to try and argue with the COO than just deal with whoever they saddled him with. He slung his bag over his shoulder, storming out of his locker room. Ignoring how the minimal staff still left in the venue subtly, not enough, jumped out of his way. (Loose cannon, hot head, dangerous, nothing he hadn't been called before.) He was damn tired and ready to at least pretend to sleep until it was his turn to drive.

He swings the door open, sliding into the passenger seat. “You” He snarls, making Seth wince from the driver's seat. Dean tears into his backpack, digging around for his earbuds and beanie. Pulling them out almost hard enough to rip. He pulls the hat onto his head and puts in one bud. “Dean-”

“Don't. You can wake me up when it's time to switch, that's it.” He puts in the other bud pulls the beanie over his eyes and turns the volume all the way up. The only thing Seth can do is drive.

* * *

 

Seth lets Dean sleep for nearly 6 hours. He knows Dean and terrible insomnia are quite like best friends. If it means Seth has to drive until his eyelids droop dangerously, so Dean can get his first decent rest in probably weeks, so be it.  When he can’t hold out any longer Seth takes an exit ramp, pulling into a small gas station a few miles down the road intending to stretch his legs and grab a few provisions for the road. He browsed the snack aisles for a while unsure of what to get until he snagged a bag of skittles and a water for himself and on reflex a bag of potato chips and a mountain dew, Dean’s favorite. He paid and walked back outside, shivering at how much the temperature had dropped just since he had been inside. The sun had barely set and there were already flurries of soft white snowing beginning to accumulate on the ground. He hoped it wouldn't get any worse while they were still on the road.

Seth climbed back in the car to find Dean wide awake, his eyes roaming the brightly lit scene around him. “You can go in if you’d like, I was just going to get some gas and then we can get back on the road.” Dean only grumbles in response, tilting his head to the side and cracking the stiffness out of his neck then pulling the sides of his beanie back over his ears and reaching for the door handle. “I uh, got these for you while I was inside,” Seth mumbles, trying to hand Dean the drink and snack. “You’re not going to butter me up with food like a dog, Rollins” He sneers and slams the door shut, stalking into the shop with heavy steps. Barley catching how hard Seth recoils or how white his knuckles are gripping the steering wheel. Not that matters, not that he cares, because he doesn’t. He gets in and out quickly, only picking up a pack of sharp mint gum and making a quick run through of the directions before pulling back out onto the interstate. Keep his eyes firmly on the road and not on Seth curled up in the passenger seat.

* * *

 

Seth sleeps fitfully for a few hours, passing lights and imperfections in the road making it hard for him to stay under. He was never very good at sleeping cars. Instead, he watches the snow come down. First, in what could be described as light handfuls just barely whitening the road; then heaver like buckets dumped down from the heavens, the road getting harder and harder to see. When the snow bores him he pulls out his phone thinking he’ll listen to an audiobook or catch up on some Netflix but there’s a complete lack of cell service. Sighing, he plugs it in to charge it was almost dead anyway. He groans inwardly, rubbing his tired eyes and deciding if not sleep he could at least close his eyes for a little while.

“Shit,” Dean stomped on the brakes only just barely stopping in front of the ‘Road Closed’ sign blocking the road they needed to take. “Shit, shit, shit,” He growled each swear more vehement than the last. “Fuck are we supposed to do now?” Dean spit, slapping the steering wheel in frustration. “I think I saw a backroad just a couple miles behind us, maybe that could still take us there?” Dean threw the SUV in reverse, kicking up snow and mush as he turned the car around. He spotted the road and pulled onto it, not even noticing the words ‘good eye, princess’ flashing through his brain. He just stared straight ahead into the thicket of tall pines, only separated by white stripped asphalt.

* * *

 

Seth can’t stop thinking. This is the closest he’s been to Dean in months and he can’t tell if it’s giving him life or slowly draining it away. “I miss you,” He mumbles, his bleeding heart winning over his spinning mind. Dean goes rigid, his jaw locking and the veins in his neck bulging out. His head turns slowly towards Seth, his eyes scream something that sounds like laughing rage. “Now you say you miss me, of course. You miss me when I’m healthy and strong and not dying alone in a shitty hospital room. Of course, you miss me when I’m useful” he spits the words, head snapping back around to look at the road. Foot leaning heavy on the gas. “I’ve missed you the whole time, not having you around was hell for me.” Dean laughs and it echoes around inside Seth’s chest, devoid of mirth and humor. “Oh yeah that whole Monday night Rollins, fighting champ open challenge deal must’ve been terrible.” Dean’s head turns back to Seth, practically growling the last word at him. “I would’ve much rather been by your side, I don’t give a shit about the titles what I care about is you.”

“Bullshit!” Dean roars, one hand coming right up to Seth’s nose as Dean partially lunges at him. Inadvertently turning the wheel sharply to the left, sending the tires skidding across the pavement. Dean wrenches the wheel the other direction, trying to stop them from spinning off the road but to no avail. It’s dark and there’s so much snow there’s nothing he can do but brace himself and Seth, instinctually reaching out one arm to hold against his chest until they stop moving.

The world doesn’t stop shaking for what feels like hours. Dean’s hand is still firm against Seth’s chest, gripping his hoodie in a tight fist seemingly unable to let go. Both of them breath heavy in and out, the only thing that fills the silence of the woods. Dean snaps out of the daze first, ripping his hand away like the contact burned him. He frantically struggled to try to unlatch his seat belt. “Hey, hey are you-” The car door slams shut before Seth can get out the last of the words. Maybe he’s just going out to check the damage? He tries to tell himself enough to soothe his mind for the time being. He’s running on pure adrenaline and it’s making his hands shake and his body ache and the only thing he wants is to curl up in Dean’s arms, but Dean is outside. In the snow, in the middle of the freezing cold night, alone.

* * *

 

He’s pacing in front of the hood of the car, both arms pressed against this ears at the wrists. Trying to block out the static in his head. “Dean, I need you to tell me if you’re hurt okay?” Seth says gently, careful not to invade his space. Dean just keeps pacing, his hands move to claw at the back of his neck like there’s something burrowed beneath his skin. Something foreign, something dangerous. Dean stops and turns to look somewhere behind Seth, fingers laced behind his head. “I messed up, goddammit I can’t drive in the fucking snow! You...that was...you. You’re the one who always did it.”

“Dean, come on, just breathe. It’s okay, we’re okay” Seth tries to take a step towards Dean but he backs up. Too afraid that if he gets too close he could see all the blood and wounds his mind conjured up. “No, no. You could have died. I could have killed you.”  He paces again, teeth chattering as the sharp chill cuts straight through his thin hoodie.

Seth closes his fingers gently around Dean’s wrist but it startles him too much, , makingDean to try and shove him back. Seth doesn’t let go, both of them stumbling backward into the semi-crushed hood of the car. Dean falling hard into Seth’s chest. A startling amount of weight leans against him and he realizes Dean’s shaking so much that he can hardly keep himself upright. Tentative arms come to wrap around him, when Dean doesn’t wrench himself away Seth holds him tighter. Feeling Dean bury his nose in his neck. Dean mumbles incoherently, the scruff on his upper lip scritching against Seth’s neck lightly. Seth runs his hands gently up and down Dean’s back feeling him melt under the touch.

After a moment Dean pulls back sniffling from what Seth tells himself is the biting cold. “We should try and call a mechanic, or somebody. I busted the car up pretty bad.”

“This wasn’t your fault Dean,” Seth says walking back around to the car door, “and there’s no cell service. I already tried to call Ro before I got out of the car. It looks like we’re going to be stuck here until morning.” He waits for Dean to climb back into the driver's seat before opening up the back. Snagging his own suitcase and the emergency bag Hunter had sent with every car. Dean scoffs when Seth sets it between his feet but quickly becomes grateful when he’s handed an emergency blanket. It wasn’t much warmer in the car than it was outside, and on top of that he was soaking wet from his time in the snow. “We still need to talk about it, I’ve let it sit for too long, and I never did apologise for the things I said.”

Dean groans, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up. “Can we talk about it in the morning, I’m tired and really fucking cold,” Dean whines, forcing Seth to barely contain a laugh. “You’ll never get warm like that, take off your shirt.” Dean’s eyes widen, his mind catching up with the action his hands had started. This time Seth can’t contain the laugh, “We shared a bed for years Ambrose, don’t get shy on me now.” Seth zips up his coat, grabbing a handful of items from the bag and hopping out of the car. Dean just sits and thinks. He thinks about if he’s ready to trust again, he thinks about how after all this time Seth can still smile and joke with him, he thinks about if it could ever be like before. They’re all so different now, even in just the span of 6 or 7 months. So much about them as changed yet at the same time, nothing has. Dean is still Dean, more scarred, less open and maybe wiser but still Dean. Seth is still Seth, maybe more bruised and more humbled, maybe with less titles around his waist and more on his mind but still Seth. They’re different but the same and it’s confusing. The thoughts knock around in his head like rocks and make it hurt, he doesn’t even hear Seth climbing back into the car with his head so loud.

“Where’s your head at?”

“Nowhere good.” Dean takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to run outside again, and tries to pull his mind back in. “Can it ever be the same between us?”

“Yes, with work and time, it can, if that’s what you want.” Seth says the words slowly, unsure of himself. The last thing he wants is to upset Dean again. Not when he looks so vulnerable, not ever again. “I think it is what I want, but right now, I want to get warm and I want to sleep for preferably at least 12 hours.”

“Then listen to what I said earlier, you’ll never get warm if you keep sitting in soaked clothes. I already set up the back of the car as a semi-decent bed. At the least it’s vertical and it's warm.” Dean turned his eyes to the back of the SUV, spotting the pallet of blankets laid out there. It doesn't look comfortable but he’s so tired it won't even matter. “I put a couple hand warmers under the blankets so it should be nice and toasty,” Seth says sliding out of his snow dampened shirt to replace it with a dry one. Dean tries to climb over the seats but Seth halts him. “Not in those shopping things, you'll soak the blankets and freeze us both.”

“I uh...don't have anything but my jeans,” Dean mumbles. Seth doesn’t say anything but digs around in his bag, looking for something. “I think Ro stole my extra pair of sweatpants. I can look out the window while you climb back there if that makes you more comfortable?” Dean nods a quick okay and climbs over the seat, stripping off his soaked shirt and jeans. Laying them out over the back of the seat hoping they'll dry out some before climbing under the blankets. Nearly moaning at how warm it is. “S all good back here, really good actually, I can feel my toes again.” Seth laughs and climbs under the blankets with him. Leaving about half a foot of space between their bodies. “Night Dean,” Seth mumbles, crumpling up one of his hoodies to use as a pillow. Dean closes his eyes and feels peace.

* * *

 

It creeps up on him like ivy, slow vines crawling from his toes to his shoulders and suddenly he’s shaking.

The nightmares didn't happen often but that didn't matter. It was like being doused with ice water, his blank mind suddenly tormented by images of doctors hushed whispers and pitied looks. Of terminal diagnosis and a cold, dark, and lonely hospital room.

He sat bolt upright, clawing at his throat and chest to get the vines off his skin, out  of this throat, stop them from pulling him under and stealing the air from his lungs. He couldn't even feel the hands prying his own away from his now torn skin. He felt warm hands on sweat frozen skin, soft touches and gentle words. Pulling him slowly but firmly out of the ivy.

Seth scoots closer, sitting on his knees at Dean's side. He puts one hand on each of Dean's cheeks, stroking the scruff with his thumbs and tilting Dean's eyes to his. “You’re okay,” he starts softly, “whatever you saw it wasn’t real. You're here and alive and definitely not alone.”

Dean does something startling then. He leans up and presses his lips to Seth's. Slowly, softly kissing him. He pulls back after a second, preparing to start spouting off apologies but Seth stops him, lowering his forehead down to Dean's and letting them rest against each other.

He finally knows what Dean needs, he doesn’t need a title around his waist. He doesn't need the top spot on the card. He doesn’t need match wins, none of that. Dean just needs someone there, and dammit if Seth isn't going to try to be that this time.

He pulls off his shirt, feeling how cold Dean got from soaking in his own sweat, and pulls him down next to him. Seth curls up against his back, letting his body envelope Dean's. Showing him he’s there, showing him he's safe, that everything's going to be okay.

Dean settles quickly in his arms, the press of soft warm skin against his own soothing like nothing else. This time, the peace lasted till the sun rose.

* * *

 

The trunk of the SUV opens quietly but lets a burst of frigid air into the car. "Alright lover boys, out of the car. We have places to be and not much time to get there," Roman laughs, eyeing the familiar tired and embarrassed groans from Seth and Dean respectively. His boys were back on the same page and that called for copious amounts of teasing.

Dean's legs ached from being cramped and cold for so long so he threw off the blanket, completely forgetting his lack of pants when stepping out off the car. "Ambrose, what the hell are you doing?"

"You said we needed to get going, so, I'm going."

Roman eyed Seth, who was slipping into a hoodie and sneakers. Seth only shrugged and gestured to Dean's jeans, still slung over the front seats. "I don't know how much you've changed in the last couple months but I'm pretty sure you never enjoyed traveling in the nude."  Dean looks down at his body then, grunting in surprise at his state of undress. “I forgot I did that,” Dean laughed, accepting the pair of sweatpants, Seth's, Roman hands to him. “So you did steal my stuff,” Seth laughed, giving Roman a small shove. “Learn to do your own laundry and that shit won't happen uce.” Roman grabbed two bags, throwing one at Seth handing Dean the other. “How’d you even find us Ro, not even Seth's super nerd phone could make a call.”

“You don't think I haven't been keeping my eye on my little brothers. I may not be the architect but I've got a hand in many things. You think you two ended up in the same car on accident?” Seth and Dean stop dead, slowly turning their heads in tandem to stare blankly at Roman. “Now I didn't expect you to go and get all romance novel on me but I knew it'd be a chance for you to talk it out. Which is exactly what seems to have happened.” They both laugh slinging their bags into the back of Roman's car. “You never were able to keep out of stuff were you brother?” Seth says, sliding into the back seat, Dean sliding in next to him. “Don’t try to tell me you aren’t glad for it, Cuddlebug.”

“I am glad for it,” Seth says quietly, gently lacing Dean's fingers with his. “I got your back, then now and forever.”


End file.
